Pharaoh for President
by Xephy-chan
Summary: Yami as President of the U.S. of A? Minty and Marik as C.I.A. Investigators? All this and more! rated for language.


Pharaoh for President 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! NOR THE CHARACTERS! DON'T SUE ME! Remember; We're Not Making Fun; We're Having Fun!

Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't. Thank you Hannah.

Chapter One: In Which Yami Gains The Ability To Be A Politician. 

It was a very warm summer day, not at all hot and sticky, and it had the occasional pleasant breeze passing through. Mint was sitting outside watching TV with Mokuba.

"I think we'd better get something to drink," Mokuba said innocently, "I'm really thirsty. I think I'm getting dehydrated." Minty's eyes gleamed and she clapped her hands. Yami, in his signature pink frilly apron, came running. "What is it?" Minty smiled. "Me and Mokuba would like some lemonade." Yami frowned. "I'm not a servant." "You came when I clapped," she said innocently. Rolling his eyes, Yami retreated to the kitchen. The television switched to some commercial about Frosted Flakes and then returned to the news. "On a sadder note," the lady reported said, "There is a distressing report that came in today. Three days ago, a girl got together with her boyfriend…" The news lady continued. Minty's kitty ears stood straight up and she scrambled for the remote as Mokuba watched in awe. Just as the pictures started flashing on the screen, Minty pulled the remote out from under her chair and quickly changed the channel. "Minty," Mokuba asked innocently, "What does-" "Here you go," Yami said, walking out as Minty's eyes went wide. "-mean?" Minty blushed and patted Mokuba on the head. "I'll tell you when you're older." Mokuba smiled. "Okay!"

Yami Marik walked in about that time. He was wearing the usual scowl as he passed Yami and proceeded to fall easily onto the couch next to Mint. Suddenly, the screen flashed red and white. "Now," a voice said, "Time for a report from the President." It showed George Bush. ""My fellow Americans," he said, starting to wander from the topic already. Mokuba looked dully at the screen. "You guys have a poor excuse for a president, Minty." Mint flushed. "I know, he's such a dork." Yami glanced at the screen blankly. "What is a 'prez-uh-dint'?" Yami Marik looked at him. "Your guess is as good as mine." Minty sighed. "He's the leader of our country." "What a silly looking person," Yami replied simply, sitting down on the other side of Mint. "No kidding," she said, "I hate his guts." "So," Yami asked, "What exactly does he do?" Mokuba started, "Well…he…um…A President makes a lot of important decisions, you know?" Yami and Marik looked at him blankly. "Like…passing bills," Mokuba said. Their stares got even blanker. "Um…they enforce laws." Their looks got even dimmer. "How do I explain it to Egyptians," Mokuba said, tugging at his hair, "A president…he's…um…like a…like a…" Mint stated blandly, "A president is the American version of a Pharaoh, I guess." "Oh," Yami said, "Why didn't you say so?" "Hey," Mokuba said chuckling, "That'd be pretty funny. Yami, you should run for president." "Run?" Yami glanced at the screen. "No the hell freaking way am I running for that guy. He can do his own running." Mint and Mokuba burst out laughing. "No," Minty said, giggling, "He means you should apply to _be_ the President." Yami smirked. "I like that idea." And so it began.

Now, normally, they would not have appealed at all for Yami. His first confrontation was his age, obviously, as he looked 17 but on the application wrote "5,033". This caused a slight problem. But, somehow they wiggled their way out of it with some help from some ancient magic. Yugi had been strongly against this, but he was way outnumbered in the end. Everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea. Hey, politicians were supposed to be corrupt anyways, right? And besides, Yami was only human… They had many other obstacles, among which was Yami's hair, which in some cases actually helped as the reporters cared more about that than the actual politician questions. They also faced the dangerous spelling error that Yami had made. Instead of saying "Yami for President," he insisted on spelling it "Yami for Prez-Uh-Dint", which obviously didn't settle very well with American voters. But somehow(it was allllllllll the magic(riiiiiiiight)) they made it to voting day. Yami was up against Bush, who was running for a third-and final-term. 99 Yami, 1 Bush with a 1 margin of error. 9 Yami, 1 Bush with a 1 margin of error.

Yami was President of the United States.

Chapter Two: In Which Minty And Yami Marik Are Promoted To C.I.A. Agents.


End file.
